Bath time
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. Es hora del baño de Sarada, y a Sasuke le tocará bañarla por primera vez.


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto la historia._

_**N/A: **Antes que nada, aclaro que he editado este y más escritos de mi propiedad para corregir algunas cosas y añadir otras. Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, y no olvidéis regalarme un comentario, sería maravilloso conocer vuestra opinión._

* * *

><p><strong>Bath time<strong>

_por Nam Min Hee_

— _Papá_, presta atención.

La risa de Sakura fue respondida con un pequeño gruñido.

— Tch.

La mujer lo empujó con su hombro suavemente, mientras alcanzaba el bote de champú rosa que flotaba en el agua y abría la tapa con su pulgar.

— Pon atención, Sasuke-kun, luego tendrás que hacerlo tú. —él arqueó una ceja. Ella le dio un pequeño codazo y le obligó a bajar la mirada al interior de la bañera—. Sólo observa atentamente, ¿está bien?

— Hmp.

Frunció el ceño cuando la niña apareció en su campo de visión. Ella movía sus pequeños brazos vigorosamente y profería pequeñas risitas como respuesta a los cariños que las manos de Sakura hacían en su barriga.

—_ ¡Daaa!_ —chapoteó enviando gotas de agua a la camiseta de Sakura. Eso provocó una pequeña sonrisa burlona en Sasuke.

— Bueno, papá bañará por primera vez a Sara-chan, así que supongo que estará igual de emocionada que mami. —expresó con la emoción palpable en su voz. Sasuke entornó los ojos avergonzado.

— Deja de hablar así. —siseó Sasuke. Sakura se encogió de hombros y se incorporó. Sasuke permitió que sus ojos negruzcos escudriñaran la tina. La porcelana blanca e impecable parecía ser demasiado fría para una piel expuesta y tan sensible como lo es la de un bebé. Sentía la ferviente necesidad de cogerla, sacarla de allí y envolverla con tres sábanas.

Las hábiles manos de la pelirosa empezaron a masajear con suavidad el cabello negro, creando espuma blanca que se iba esparciendo hasta al cuero cabelludo y detrás de las orejas.

— ¿Ves?, es fácil. Ahora tú. —se movió a un lado para darle un poco de espacio, pero tras unos segundos sin ver que éste se acercara, resopló—. No seas terco, Sasuke, vas a hacerlo de todas formas. —el hombre gruñó y terminó por arrastrase hasta posicionarse a su lado, acomodándose en un buen ángulo. La mujer sonrió—. ¡Verás que acabará siendo divertido!

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza. Cuando a regañadientes llevó las manos cerca del cuerpo de la bebé, algo dentro de él hizo que retrocediera un poco y sus ojos se enfocaron repentinamente en sus manos. Eran grandes, más que las de Sakura, un poco callosas y rudas. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso?. Pronto se deshizo de cualquier señal de inseguridad al recordar a una radiante y sonriente Sakura esperando a su lado.

— Vamos allá. —apremió con un susurro alentador.

Él exhaló por la nariz con fuerza, un poco tenso. Luego dejó que sus falanges se hicieran cargo, cepillando el suave pelo de Sarada sin problema. No tardó en acostumbrase y ella en ningún momento se quejó. Probablemente ayudó ese patito de goma, que había llamado su atención, todo amarillo chillón que flotaba algo lejos de ella. Sus regordetas y blancas manos tantearon con torpeza para agarrarlo, aunque no pudo, ya que se encontraba en la otra punta de la bañera, y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de la niña por extender los brazos y llegar a él, terminó por rendirse con un lamento.

Él mismo le acercó el juguete, enjabonándolo en el proceso. Parecía un poco dudosa cuando lo tuvo enfrente, pero una vez lo tenía en sus brazos, no lo soltó.

— Sakura.

Nadie contestó.

Sasuke detuvo su labor para echar un vistazo al sitio donde se suponía que estaría su esposa. Pero no lo hacía. De hecho, estaban él y Sarada solos en el cuarto de baño.

Ella se había escapado a hurtadillas. Bruja.

— _¡Aaah!_

Inmediatamente su atención volvió a trasladarse a Sarada, que lo contemplaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara de bebé. Él le frunció el ceño y le gruñó a la vez que volvía a mover los dedos sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

Ella succionó su labio inferior hacia dentro sin apartar los ojos de su papá. Arrugaba los dedos de los pies probablemente sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. No tardó en volver a mirar el resbaloso pato de goma que se había escapado de sus manos y ahora estaba flotando entre sus piernas. No entendió por qué lo había hecho, pero le tendió el pato nuevamente. Ella acepto el juguete haciendo chillidos agudos de gratitud a cambio.

Sus labios ser curvaron en una sonrisa.

Sasuke sumergió la taza de agua que Sakura le había dejado allí para enjuagar y limpiar todo rastro de jabón en ella. Fue cuidadoso y lo hizo poco a poco, procurando que el agua no entrara en los ojos de la bebé.

_¡Flash!, _un destello blanco lo hizo detenerse. Parpadeando, Sasuke miró sobre su hombro, allí Sakura le sonreía detrás de una cámara. Cuando la bajó, la diversión brillaba malvadamente en sus ojos jade.

El hombre le frunció el ceño, temiendo lo que había hecho.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella se mordió el labio y guardó la cámara detrás de su espalda.

— Esa era una imagen muy tierna, Sasuke. —y lo decía en serio. Siempre era emotivo ver a Sasuke desenvolverse en su papel de padre con Sarada, no solía estar muy seguido en casa, él estaba muy ocupado viajando y aunque solía acercarse a casa cada vez que tenía una oportunidad, Sakura no desaprovechaba esos momentos para congelar imágenes cómo esas para la posterioridad. Aunque le tildasen de frío e insensible, en el fondo tenía un buen corazón y solo quería la felicidad para su familia.

Sasuke se apoyó en el borde de la bañera para levantarse.

— Sácala de ahí.

Lo observó hacerse hacia atrás y ella suspiró con diversión. Dejó la cámara sobre el lavabo y se volvió hacia Sarada con una toalla de color rosa.

— Oh, ¡ahora sí está bien! —besó su cuello acarreando una oleada de risas infantiles.

No obstante, y después de repartir un poco de colonia para bebés en ella, se percató de que estaba algo inquieta. Se removía más de lo normal, intentando zafarse de su madre. Preocupada, buscó el motivo de su agitación, y no tardó mucho en deducir cuál era.

— Sasuke-kun, creo que quiere ir contigo. —el hombre, quién había estado mirando el panorama, arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Cómo sabrías eso?

Negó levemente con la cabeza y se aguantó una sonrisa, todo ello mientras trataba de arrullar a Sarada, que cada vez se veía más incómoda con ella, incluso había conseguido que una pierna pateara fuera de la toalla.

— Sólo cógela, Sasuke, te aseguro que va a estar más tranquila.

Él no se opuso ni tampoco se fue, lo que trajo una sonrisa a su cara de Sakura. Cuando Sarada estuvo en sus brazos, las predicciones de la mujer se hicieron realidad. Estaba más calmada y cómoda, y el pequeño ceño se había ido. Ante eso, Sakura hizo un sonido de satisfacción. Se acercó y acarició la nariz de la niña, no estaba en lo absoluto molesta o dolida de que ella hubiera buscado encontrarse entre los brazos de su padre, es más, aquello le infundía una profunda ternura.

— Lo has hecho muy bien, cariño, —cerró los ojos y subió la mirada a su esposo, con las mejillas coloreadas de rosa—, y tú también, Sasuke. —susurró.

Sasuke la miró intensamente, el bebé se movió nuevamente en los brazos esta vez de su progenitor. De repente, Sasuke pestañeó y frunció el ceño a su mujer enviándole una silenciosa petición de ayuda.

— Acúnala suavemente. —le dio un apretón en su brazo como para enfatizar sus palabras.

Nuevamente, el azabache no manifestó ninguna queja e hizo lo que le dijo. Eso fue suficiente para acallar los pequeños gemidos y hacer que se acurrucara contra su cálido pecho. Sarada se metió el pulgar en la boca y parpadeó antes de cerrar los ojos.

Inconscientemente, Sasuke se había perdido examinando los rasgos de su hija. Era imposible que existiese tanta perfección reunida en una sola cosa, y maravilloso para él recordar que él mismo había participado en la creación de aquella criatura tan bella. Desde su pequeña nariz hasta sus bellos ojos negros, que ahora estaba escondidos tras sus párpados, Sarada era muy parecida a él, aunque había heredado otros rasgos de su madre, y nadie dudaba en que sería una joven muy bonita cuando creciese. No tendría problemas para encontrar pareja, aunque con ese pensamiento se sintió incómodo. Sentía la urgencia de esconderla del resto del mundo.

No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba sonriendo y apostaba a que sus ojos se habían suavizado al permitirse bajar la guardia. Bueno, algo completamente normal cuando estaba observando

_¡Flash!_

_—_Sakura...

— Te amo, Sasuke.

Él permaneció en silencio, cerró los ojos y permitió que las palabras se deslizaran en su cabeza y más tarde a su corazón. Cuando se volvió para mirarla, suspiró. Parecía muy satisfecha y feliz viéndolos a los dos juntos, como si ambos fueran su tesoro más valioso en el mundo. Sabía muy bien que ella no estaba muy contenta con que él estuviera fuera tanto tiempo, había empezado a ir misiones cuándo ella tenía nueve meses y últimamente eran más difíciles y de más duración, pero era algo le dio una pequeña sonrisa, una de aquellas que tenía pocas oportunidades de enseñar.

— Ven aquí. —con un gesto de su mano, se acercó y dejó que su brazo rodeara su cintura, ella apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de su marido mientras veía silenciosamente cómo dormía profundamente su bebe

— ¿Sabes?, fue interesante bañarla. —murmuró Sasuke con la voz ronca.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa genuina dejando un beso sobre pecho del hombre.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **¡Lo he conseguido!, mi primer fic de Sarada. La verdad, es que ya tengo dos guardados y completos pero no me atrevo a subirlos. Pronto subiré algo sobre el hijo de los Uzumaki y nuestra pequeña Uchiha, espero que lo leáis. _

_En fin, ojalá que os haya gustado este fic, me encantó mucho escribirlo e hice un montón de versiones diferentes,, hasta que quedó así. Por cierto, chicos, ¡somos cannon! sí, hemos ganado, ¡toma esa! y nuestra niña es la más bella._

_¡Un saludo!_


End file.
